Rising Maelstrom
by shadowkat83
Summary: After being abandoned just after his first out of the village mission, Naruto rethinks his life and training thus far. Upon returning to the village he seeks a way to change and meets and unlikely sensei and friend doing so. Now watch as a stronger and more focused Naruto sets out to prove that he isn't the same dobe anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Naruto. Everything belongs to their respectful owners. I make no money of this work of fiction.

**Summary**: After being abandoned just after his first out of the village mission, Naruto rethinks his life and training thus far. Upon returning to the village he seeks a way to change and meets and unlikely sensei and friend doing so. Now watch as a stronger and more focused Naruto sets out to prove that he isn't the same dobe anymore.

**A∕ N: **Some Kakashi bashing and Konoha bashes in the first chapter. But it won't be hard core and will clear up later on.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Biju speaking"**

_**Biju thinking**_

**Kido spells∕ Jutsu**

**Rising Maelstrom**

Chapter I

Naruto stood surrounded by trees, some of them tall and thick, in the forest behind Tazuna's house. Kakashi-sensei had called him here after the celebration had calmed down. They had just succeeded in restoring Nami to peace by defeating Gato. Kakashi had said that it was urgent; it was about what had happened on the bridge and about possible future training. The orange clad genin had jumped at the chance of some real training. But now he stood there all excitement gone. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

His supposed sensei was telling him that when they got back to Konoha, he was going to recommend that Naruto be removed from the ninja program, but he was going to keep Sasuke and Sakura on as a team. Now that was messed up! He was much better ninja than both of them! Sasuke was an arrogant prick and Sakura was a fan-girl with no training. At least he had some skills.

Naruto paused for a second to think that over. Other that his **Kage Bushin**, what skills did he have? His sexy jutsu didn't count and his pranks weren't made for missions…so where did that leave him? Naruto scowled, now faced with the truth.

Naruto nodded to himself decision made. When they returned to Konoha, he was going to see if Iruka wasn't busy. He was sure his former sensei would help if he wasn't too busy. He would need to start with the basics. Thinking on that more, his pranking side coming up with ideas of how to get the books he was sure he was going to need, as well as any other materials.

Maybe his pranks could be used on missions, just not in the way he was using them now. Traps were used on missions; they were used to protect the camp, but what about his **Kage Bushin**? How could he improve on his use of them? If he could improve his **Henge**, he might be able to actually visit many places in his village without getting thrown out.

His mind now going through the possibilities, he would prove Kakashi-sensei wrong! But first his **Kage Bushin**, there must be something else they could be used for. Thinking through the times he used the jutsu, he was struck be a thought, when he used them in his pranks he saw what had happened before they were dispelled. They could transfer their memories! Now that he knew that, he knew that needed to be used differently, too. Maybe he could use them to read while he worked on his strength. But first he needed to find a proper taijutsu style, one that would fit him instead of his street brawl he used now.

Before he could deal with any of that, he needed to deal with the Kyubi. As much as he hated to admit it, he and the kitsune were in this together. With that thought in mind, Naruto sat down to meditate. Remembering the class with Iruka, he calmed his breathing and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he found himself in a dark sewer ankle deep in water. Looking at the rusty pipes and the brick walls that were falling apart, Naruto came to that conclusion that he was in his mind. _So my mind is a sewer that is falling apart, _he thought not really surprised. He followed the dimly lit hallways, until he came upon a giant cage with a paper holding the entrance shut. On the paper was the Kanji for "seal". He walked up to the bars of the cage, just as a pair of red eyes made themselves noticeable.

"**So my jailer had decided to pay me a visit," **a loud voice boomed.

Naruto's blue eyes widened at the voice, but he didn't move. He wouldn't let the Biju know he had startled him. Instead he spoke back, "hey kitsune, we need to talk."

Kyubi was surprised; the kit was hiding his fear well. He was even speaking calmly. "**What do you want, kit?**"

Naruto answered, "Look, we are stuck together, so I was thinking that maybe we might be able to get along. I want to get stronger, but your chakra is making it hard for me to learn control."

Kyubi considered the boy standing before him, before he answered. "**How about we make a deal?**"

Naruto cocked his head, "what kind of deal?"

"**You let me have access to your senses and change the décor in here, and I'll help you with control and maybe even help you with your taijutsu,**" The kitsune offered.

Naruto thought about that for a moment, before answering, "Done. So how do I change things in here? And what do you need me to do to give you access to my senses?"

Kyubi gave a smirk before he answered, "**To change the décor, all you have to do is imagine what you want. It's your mind after all. You'll learn to control it better with practice. As for the senses, just tear a small piece of the seal off. Not enough for it to matter, just a sliver. Ahh, be warned it might sting a little.**"

Naruto looked at the kitsune, before moving closer to bars and then reaching up to the seal. Grabbing an edge he tore of the corner. Once that was done, Kyubi sent his chakra through the bars towards Naruto. Naruto screamed as the bubbling red chakra engulfed him, before fading. Naruto turned to glare at the demon, who was laughing. "That hurt like hell! You said it would only sting!"

Kyubi stopped laughing, "**So I did. You know it could have been worse. Are you going to let a little pain get the best of you?**"

Naruto shook his head, "No." He then looked at the sewer surrounding him and the kitsune, before closing his eyes. Kyubi watched as the sewer changed into a forest surrounded by huge trees. He also saw that the cage and the seal change into a black collar around his neck. The kitsune looked at the kit, before shrinking down into his human form.

Naruto opened his eyes to watch as the giant fox shrunk into the form of a tan skinned male. He had red hair and Naruto could see pointed ears sticking out. Kyubi was dressed in a red Haori and matching Hakama with black boots. His black tipped red tails swayed behind him. The kitsune looked over at the gawking Naruto before smirking, "**Much better. Now then, we can work on your training.**"

That brought Naruto out of his thoughts, "huh? What do you meaning training? And how did you do that?"

"**I promised to teach you control and taijutsu didn't I?**" At Naruto's nod he continued, "**Well I can't do that if I'm a three story tall kitsune can I? As for my form, I have always been able to change; I just never had a good enough reason.**" Kyubi thought for a moment, making up his mind he nodded, "**by the way, Kyubi is just a title, my name is Kurama.**"

"Kurama," Naruto repeated trying out the name. He looked at the demon and said, "When do we start?"

Kurama smirked, "**tonight. I will train you in your mind. We will start with katas first, and then I will show you how to make gravity seals. You'll need to learn the basics of Fuinjutsu first.**"

Naruto nodded that made sense, but he has a question, "What are gravity seals?"

"**They are a training tool, used to increase your speed and strength. They add resistance to your body, the more gravity the stronger the seals. Once you get used to them at a certain point we will release them so you can get used to your increased speed and strength. Then I will increase the gravity around you.**"

Naruto nodded, that made sense. "I should be heading back before one of them comes looking for me."

Kurama nodded as he watched Naruto fade from the changed mindscape. The kit wanted to be strong, and Kurama was going to make sure he was strong.

**A/N:** And there is chapter one! 1,221 words and five pages typed out! Next chapter training begins and returns to Konoha! Until then, Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Naruto jumped along the branches of the trees in Hi no Kuni as he and his former team made their way back to Konoha. So far his training with Kurama was going great. He started with the basics of Fuinjutsu and the katas of the kitsune taijutsu style. The taijutsu style focused on speed and unpredictable strikes that left the opponent unable to defend properly. The style actually fit him pretty well and left room for him to create his own moves later on. Kurama also had him working on chakra control in the woods.

Naruto frowned at that thought, his team no longer bothered to find out where he went during the days as long as he returned when they were ready to leave. It was actually disconcerting that they cared so little about him. Naruto shrugged, he should be used to it by now, and the villagers treated him in the same way. The only ones who really gave a shit about him were Kurama, Jiji, and Teuchi and Ayame. At least now he knew how they truly felt about him. After he had left his mindscape, Sakura had wanted to speak to him. And she told him exactly what she thought of him and Kakashi's idea of removing him from the ninja program. That wasn't a conversation he was going to forget anytime soon.

(Flashback no jutsu)

_Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see Sakura heading towards him. He had at one time thought she was pretty, but that thought disappeared once he found out about her personality. She was nothing more than a fan-girl. He sighed before he addressed his pink-haired teammate. "What do you want Sakura?"_

_ Sakura scowled as she looked at him, before speaking, "Why are you still here? You shouldn't have even been allowed to be a ninja, loser! Who would want a monster like you on their team? All you do is hold everyone back! Sasuke can't receive any real training, because of you! Sensei has to make sure you don't get any stronger or you might kill everyone, just like kaa-san says. She say's you're a monster that just needs to crawl into a hole and die! And I agree with her! Sensei made the right choice in leaving you behind!" _

_ Naruto stood there shocked, not believing the bullshit that was coming out of her mouth. He frowned as he thought back to the conversation he had with Kakashi. It was pretty much the same conversation he was having with Sakura. Her piece now said Naruto watched as Sakura turned and headed back towards the house and her precious Sasuke._

(Flashback no jutsu: Kai)

Naruto sighed as he saw the gates that lead into Konoha. He nodded to the gate guards, Chunin Kotetsu and Izumo, as he and his team made their way toward the Hokage Tower. He jumped along the rooftops avoiding the glares he knew the villagers would be sending him. Even though he knew the reason for their hatred, he still couldn't help but resent them for their ignorance. He wasn't to blame for what happened the night he was born.

Naruto shook himself out of those thoughts as he arrived at the entrance into the Hokage's office. The receptionist glared at him, before turning to address Kakashi, "Go ahead and go through, he's expecting you."

Naruto followed Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura into the office. He was not looking forward to the conversation that he knew was to come.

Sandiame Hokage, Saturobi, was expecting many things happening upon Team 7's return from their mission, but what he wasn't expecting was this conversation. When Kakashi walked through the double doors that lead to his office and reported that the mission was successful, he was relieved. But then he saw the look Naruto sent him as Kakashi finished his report.

"And with the finishing of this mission, I request that genin Uzumaki Naruto he removed from the Ninja program immediately." Kakashi stated, showing no concern about his statement.

Saturobi was immediately upset, "On what grounds, Kakashi?"

"For his inability to control his emotions; He put everyone at risk in Nami for his loss of control. He tapped into **its **chakra and it nearly got Sasuke and I killed," Kakashi immediately responded.

Saturobi looked over at Naruto, "is there a reason for that Naruto?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Naruto answered stepping forward. "As Kakashi told you; Sasuke and I were trapped in a dome of Ice. None of the attacks were working. He was just too fast. Soon we had senbon in every place on our body. Sasuke took a blow meant for me; I thought my teammate had died. So yes, my emotions got away with me. I was mad and wanted him to pay for what he did." Naruto finished speaking, just as the doors opened and two of the elders walked in.

Saturobi frowned as he saw his old teammates, Homura and Koharu, entered his office. "What are you two doing in here?"

Homura was the one that answered, "Making sure that Kakashi-san had followed orders."

Saturobi's frowned deepened, "what orders?"

Koharu answered this time, "We allowed Naruto to go on this mission as a test. Kakashi wasn't allowed to train his team, not was long as Uzumaki Naruto was a member. The council was concerned that he would use the Kyuubi's chakra and would be a danger to his teammates."

Homura continued, "We were right to be concerned. As Kakashi had stated he used **its** chakra, endangering everyone around him.

"As long as he is a genin there is a risk for everyone around him. So while you were being debriefed, the council was summoned and a vote was taken." He finished, ignoring the look Saturobi was giving him.

The Sandiame growled out between clenched teeth, "What vote?"

"The vote was thus; Whether or not Uzumaki Naruto should be allowed to continue being a genin. The majority vote was to remove his rank. There were too many risks, allowing him to continue being a ninja," Koharu answered.

"The final decision is of course up to you, Hokage-sama," Homura said trying to placate his old teammate.

Sandiame sat back in his comfy chair, thinking about what to do. The only way around this was for Naruto to prove that losing him as a ninja would really do more harm than good. He needed to prove that he was an invaluable asset. Coming to a decision, Saturobi spoke, "I'll agree to this decision on one condition; Uzumaki Naruto has until the end of the Chunin exams to prove that he is an invaluable asset to the village. If he manages to do so, than he will be given the rank of Chunin and placed upon a team or taken as an apprentice under a skillful Jounin."

Naruto's eyes were wide as he listened to the conversation going on around him. Jiji was giving him a chance to prove everyone wrong. Naruto turned to the two elders to see what they had to say. Homura and Koharu looked at each other, before the later spoke, "agreed. Providing the Uzumaki makes it to the final rounds, of course."

Nodding Saturobi turned to Kakashi and ordered, "You will of course enter you **entire** team into the Chunin Exams." Saturobi stressed the word entire, to make sure that Kakashi included Naruto into the decision.

Kakashi sighed, but nodded it was a direct order. Sasuke on the other hand looked ready to explode. They still had to put up with the loser. But then he smirked, there was no way the dobe would be in the Chunin Exams Finals. He had no skills, and would only lose any fight he was in. All they had to do was be patient.

Seeing Kakashi's acceptance, Saturobi dismissed everyone. He only hoped that Naruto was able to prove his skills to everyone or his dream of being Hokage was finished.

A/N: Here is the second chapter of my new Naruto/Bleach crossover. Until next time, Ja Ne


End file.
